Kaa
'Kaa''' is an antagonist from Disney's 1967 hit The Jungle Book. He is seen as an antagonist in both of the films and some spin-off series. Personality Kaa is a sly snake who would do almost anything for food. He truly craves a Man-Cub (Mowgli). He is very tricky and can persuade the smartest animals in the jungle to trust in him. Despite his role as a villain, his ignorance, mild benevolence, and near sympathy makes him more of an average predator suffering from too much starvation, and he would be forced to eat any living creature, like a Man-Cub. The Jungle Book Kaa first appears near the beginning of the film. He comes across Mowgli and Bagheera in the branches of a large tree as they are stopping for the night. When he sees Bagheera asleep, he goes over and examines Mowgli. Annoyed, Mowgli shoves Kaa away. Bagheera, already half-asleep, assumes Mowgli is speaking to him, and tell Mowgli to go to sleep. Kaa then decides to oblige Bagheera's order and Kaa hypnotizes Mowgli, wrapping the boy in his coils as he does so. Mowgli manages to alert Bagheera before falling into a trance, and Bagheera rescues the boy from being eaten by Kaa. Kaa turns to deal with Bagheera as Mowgli awakens from the trance. Kaa begins hypnotizing Bagheera but does not notice Mowgli until the boy manages to shove Kaa's coils off the the branch, causing the snake to fall onto the ground. Mowgli awakens Bagheera, and laughs at Kaa, who slithers off, inhibited by a knot in his tail. Kaa later reappears near the end of the film, coming across Mowgli, who is lost in the jungle. He tries to hypnotize Mowgli, who has learned from his last encounter and is wary of the snake. But Kaa is able to catch Mowgli's gaze, and hypnotizes him while singing his song Trust in Me. Right before Kaa can feast he gets an unpleasant visit from Shere Khan, the film's main antagonist, who is looking for Mowgli. During a rather uncomfortable discussion, Kaa manages to hide Mowgli from Shere Khan, and shivers as Shere Khan walks off. The shivering awaken Mowgli, who runs away. Kaa attempts to persue him, but falls into a heap on the ground, once again getting a knot in his tail. Other appearnaces The Jungle Book 2 Kaa appears in the film, when Mowgli meets up with Baloo near the beginning of the film. Like before, Kaa attempts to corner Mowgli, but faces many accidents and injuries as he persues them. Mowgli and Baloo remain unaware of Kaa's presence, and the two walk away unharmed. Kaa angrily states that he never wants to see another Man-Cub again, but changes his mind after he comes across Shanti. Kaa manages to corner and hypnotize the young girl. Before he can eat her, Shanti is saved by Ranjan, who beats up Kaa with a large stick. He is then encountered by Shere Khan in his search for Mowgli, and lies to him by telling him Mowgli's at the swamp. Jungle Cubs House of Mouse Kaa makes cameos in the show House of Mouse. Who Framed Roger Rabbit A snake-like character resembling Kaa makes a cameo in a brief head shot during the final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit with the other Toons. Disney Parks In the Disneyland Fantasmic, Kaa is summoned by The Queen to destroy Mickey Mouse and take over Disney. In the Florida Fantasmic, Kaa is replaced with Jafar in his snake form. Trivia category: Villains Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Henchmen Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jungle Book Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Idiots Category:Comedy Characters